


OCs Play Oregon Trail

by SamiPiplup



Category: Oregon Trail (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Drama Queen Owlpaw, Insane Voodoo, Kawaii Vix, Let's Play, Original Character(s), Pictures, Sadistic Voodoo, Sass, Sasshole Goady, Sassy Goady, Screenshots, Snarky Goady, Straight Woman Limes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OCs play Oregon Trail Deluxe!</p><p>Rated T for Goady's potty mouth.</p><p>UPDATE - WARNING.<br/>THIS IS A VERY OLD CRINGY RIPOFF OF A FANFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCs Play Oregon Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here are the characters!  
> Vix (Kawaii_Fennek) - http://toyhou.se/392569.vix  
> Goady (JustARakoatGuy) - http://toyhou.se/393626.goady  
> Voodoo (FLESHSEAMSTER) - http://toyhou.se/396788.voodoo  
> Limes (KittyKatBun) - http://toyhou.se/395910.limes  
> Owlpaw (CoolPawz) - http://toyhou.se/394974.owlpaw  
> UPDATE - THIS IS ALL OLD CRINGE

I REPEAT VERY OLD CRINGE WORK

JustARakoatGuy: Okay, so today we're gonna play Oregon Trail.

Kawaii_Fennek: Yay! Looks like fun!

FLESHSEAMSTER:  **IT DOES! DOES THE BULL SKULL MEAN IT HAS DEATH?!**

KittyKatBun: Well, the Oregon Trail DID have quite a bit of death...

FLESHSEAMSTER:  **YAY!!!**

CoolPawz: Oh I hope  _I_ dont die!

JustARakoatGuy: SHUT UP AND LET ME START OWLSHIT!

Kawaii_Fennek: Goads,  _LANGUAGE..._

JustARakoatGuy: Fine.

FLESHSEAMSTER:  **...DOES THIS MEAN MY NAME IS SARA NOW?!**

JustARakoatGuy: No you crazy dipshit.

Kawaii_Fennek: GOADY.

JustARakoatGuy: GET OFF MY CASE VIX.

KittyKatBun: Quit it guys.

CoolPawz: Ur ruining the lets play.

KittyKatBun: *You're

KittyKatBun: *let's

CoolPawz: god gramar nazi

KittyKatBun: Goady, get this over with.

JustARakoatGuy: Let's go with doctor.

FLESHSEAMSTER:  **SO DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN STITCH?! I HOPE SO!**

CoolPawz: Whi R U leader?

JustARakoatGuy: BECAUSE I'M NOT A STUPID BITCH.

CoolPawz: Roode.

KittyKatBun: *Rude.

JustARakoatGuy: Well I call bullshit.

Kawaii_Fennek: D:<

Kawaii_Fennek: Ya know what? I give up.

KittyKatBun: Why?

JustARakoatGuy: I can't buy everything!

KittyKatBun: You realize that figuring out what is necessary to buy is an important part of starting the game, right?

 JustARakoatGuy: There.

JustARakoatGuy: My gut says... April.

KittyKatBun: Seems like a reasonable month.

JustARakoatGuy: All set. 

CoolPawz: Kan we wait

JustARakoatGuy: WHAT NOW OWLSHIT.

CoolPawz: Its geting late. I need my beuty sleep.

KittyKatBun: I swear to God your grammar and spelling are getting worse.

FLESHSEAMSTER:  **AND I NEED TO GO BECAUSE REASONS!**

Kawaii_Fennek: Bye Voodoo! :3

JustARakoatGuy: You know what? Let's just save and quit for today.


End file.
